When He's Not Around ...
by hisashi
Summary: sequel to My Love Is Only For You


1 When He's Not Around …  
  
By hisashi  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Sequel to My Love Is Only For You  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"That Piececrap," Heero glared at his locker. "She thinks I'm hers. Shit."  
  
  
  
Wufei stared at Heero's locker. "Oh, even though after that Winner hit her? By the way, it's Peacecraft, Yuy."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, Peacecrap, whatever, I hate her," Heero sighed and grabbed all the "HEERO IS MINE" and "I LOVE HEERO FOREVER" and "MAXWELL, GIVE UP!" papers and tore them apart.  
  
  
  
"Peacecraft," Wufei insist.  
  
  
  
"PISSCROWD!! Satistfied?", he glared at the Chinese boy.  
  
  
  
Wufei gulped and nodded quickly.  
  
  
  
Quatre walked to him. "Ohayo, Heero!", he said cheerfully. Then he blinked at the papers. "What the … did she do that again to you?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, she did."  
  
  
  
"HEEROOOOO!!"  
  
  
  
Relena jumped to him but Heero stepped aside so she landed on the floor. "Iteiteiteiteiteiteiteeeeeeee!!! ITAI!! Heero, how could you????", she lifted her head and met Quatre's burning gaze. "OH! Ohayo Winner! I guess I have to go! See you!"  
  
  
  
Heero smirked. "Quatre, my savior, how should I thank you?"  
  
  
  
Quatre laughed. "Just leave Trowa and me alone."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
The Japanese boy stared at the empty chair beside him. //Where is Duo? I wonder … maybe he's sick or something? Hope not …//  
  
  
  
He glanced at Quatre. "Where is Duo?", he mouthed.  
  
  
  
Quatre frowned and shook his head. "I don't know," he mouthed back.  
  
  
  
Heero sighed. A class without Duo is very … boring …  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Heero kicked a small rock and sat on a bench. "Duo no baka!", he muttered to himself. "Where are you?"  
  
  
  
He glanced at Trowa and Quatre who were busily kissing.  
  
  
  
Then at Wufei, who stammered and blushed at Sally.  
  
  
  
"Love is incredible … ne?", a voice said and Heero snapped his head to the source.  
  
  
  
"Who are you?", he asked calmly.  
  
  
  
"I am Hilde," she smiled. "Love is incredible, ne? Love makes you soared into the sky and your heart beats fast when you saw or talked with the person you love …"  
  
  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes. "You sound just like a poet …"  
  
  
  
She grinned. "You're Heero Yuy, ne? I heard about you …"  
  
  
  
He crossed his arms. "So what?"  
  
  
  
"Relena Peacecraft always got what she wants … but she didn't get you, the unibang and the Chinese boy …", she smirked. "I just wonder when will she realized that everybody hates her?"  
  
  
  
"Maybe if someone hits her in the head or face …"  
  
  
  
Hilde laughed. "You know, that's not gonna work! Don't you remember the blonde hit her there but she remained the same! We should find some other ways!"  
  
  
  
Heero smiled and Hilde blinked. "What?"  
  
  
  
"You're smiling … people said that you're a cold person."  
  
  
  
Heero shrugged. "Maybe I am. But I'm very happy about Relena-bashing stories or something …"  
  
  
  
Hilde smiled. "True! Maybe we should make a Anti-Relena site?"  
  
  
  
They both laughed.  
  
  
  
"Ne … where's your boyfriend?"  
  
  
  
"Duo, you mean?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah .. that braided boy? I don't know his name …"  
  
  
  
"I don't know."  
  
  
  
"The class was so empty without him," Hilde smiled and patted Heero. "I saw you in the class staring at his desk all the time."  
  
  
  
Heero blushed and glared. "Were you staring?"  
  
  
  
She held up her hands. "Gee, sorry! I was just curios why Duo didn't come …"  
  
  
  
The Japanese boy softened and smiled. "Me too."  
  
  
  
"Well … I have to go now," Hilde smiled. "Maybe you should go to his house?"  
  
  
  
Heero bowed his head politely and stared at her. " ….maybe."  
  
  
  
Hilde laughed and waved. "Ja!"  
  
  
  
Heero sighed and wished that the girl wouldn't leave. He enjoyed talking with people lately, especially if it's about his relationship with Duo. Maybe it's because of Duo influence … He taught Heero that people need each other.  
  
  
  
He felt so empty without Duo. And bored to death.  
  
  
  
He sighed again and stared at the bench beside him, wishing that his lover would be there.  
  
  
  
When he's not around …  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
